


Peter Pan

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, domestic shit, kinda angsty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: [...]No está seguro de cuando comenzó todo -unas palabras de aliento, algún que otro roce casual de extremidades- pero lo único que sabe es que con él se siente bien y, lo que es más importante, se siente mejor persona.[...]





	Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Hoola.  
> Hace un mes publiqué una cosilla pero llevo bastante más tiempo sin publicar nada Darus, así que aquí lo tenéis. Más que nada porque aún mantengo la esperanza de que en la serie surja algo entre éstos dos. La química está ahí. Esperemos que los guionistas sepan verlo y nos den lo que queremos POR UNA VEZ, gracias ;)))
> 
> Disfrutad de esta cosa corta y monosa~

Cuando Daryl entra en la caravana se topa con una imagen que se ha vuelto habitual para él. Jesús está en su cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero y un libro entre sus manos.

  
Las chicas no están, cada una de ellas realizando una tarea ahí fuera. Jesús utiliza ésos momentos para leer en paz y evadirse un poco de la mierda que se encuentra tras los muros.

  
Daryl cierra la puerta tras de sí, se descalza y va hacia él, sentándose justo a su lado. Jesús ni siquiera levanta la vista del libro, solamente le hace hueco. Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Daryl pasea sus ojos por las letras.

  
\- ¿De dónde sacas los libros?

  
\- De una librería local.

  
\- Estará a rebosar, ¿no?

  
\- Te sorprenderías. Con eso de que ya no hay tecnología...

  
Daryl sólo asiente y se arrebuja más. Ésta vez sus ojos están fijos en el techo.

  
\- ¿Y qué lees hoy?

  
Cada día le ve con un libro diferente. Un tomo más grueso, uno más delgado, novelas históricas, libros de aventuras, de acción o llenos de mitos, novelas rosas de las que Daryl se mofa y cuyos comentarios consiguen arrancarle una sonrisa a Jesús.

  
Éste pasa una página en silencio, se moja los labios y abre la boca para contestar.- _Peter Pan_.

  
Una mano invisible parece apretar el corazón de Daryl, que se coloca algo más recto y devuelve su vista al tomo desgastado en las manos del otro hombre.

  
\- Merle solía leérmelo cuando era un crío, justo después de que nuestra madre muriera y todo se fuese a la mierda para nosotros.

  
El brazo izquierdo de Jesús rodea sus hombros y Daryl se permite el lujo de apoyar completamente su peso contra él.

  
No está seguro de cuando comenzó todo -unas palabras de aliento, algún que otro roce casual de extremidades- pero lo único que sabe es que con él se siente bien y, lo que es más importante, se siente mejor persona.

  
\- Cuando creía que dormía solía rezarle a Dios para no crecer porque quería ser Peter Pan y volar conmigo al País de Nunca Jamás -alarga una mano hacia el libro, acariciando con dedos trémulos la página que Jesús está leyendo.- Dejó de creer en Dios y en milagros el día en que mi padre le levantó la mano por primera vez... A partir de ése día, no volvió a leerme más. Nunca llegué a saber qué fue de Peter Pan, Campanilla y los niños perdidos...

  
El silencio envuelve a ambos como una suave manta y Jesús bebe de esto hasta que se dice que suficiente es suficiente y susurra un:- Yo puedo leerte, si quieres.

  
Casi se espera que Daryl rechace su oferta con un "Nah, estoy bien" de los suyos o que se levante y se vaya sin más, pero para nada espera que éste apoye la cabeza en su regazo, con sus piernas colgando por fuera de la cama, sus manos cómodamente sobre su estómago y los ojos cerrados; el ceño relajado.

  
"Sí, quiero," es su queda respuesta. Y Jesús empieza a leer desde la primera página, sujetando el libro con una mano mientras que con la otra acaricia las sedosas hebras de pelo castaño del otro, que sólo suelta un pequeño suspiro colocando mejor la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso.

  
Jesús sonríe y centra de nuevo su atención en el libro. _Peter Pan_ también era su libro favorito, después de todo.

 


End file.
